Ryan's Narrator and Meet the Yo-Kai Heroes
This is how Ryan's narrator and meet the heroes goes in Paw Patrol in the Six Super Heroes Yo-Kai. Woman: Set dresser to the stage. Man: Check Lights! Hey, where's that boy with my narrator? Ryan is reading a Comic of the Paw Patrol in the six Super Heroes Yokai Ryan F-Freeman: Singing, Singing, Singing, all day long! When I'm Singing, there is nothing that is wrong, Yokai Heroes, hey! Ooh! returned to his sit Ryan F-Freeman: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do~ Woman: Talent to the sets, please? Man: We're live in sixty second. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my. 60 seconds!? Woman: Where's the Narrator? Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! Mr. Narrator! I think it is time! The Narrator just slam him from the Door Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. He want to talk to the Narrator Ryan F-Freeman: Look. I know that today is the day. Am I right. You know, I did remember some songs from a movie once. He bring out his mandolin Ryan F-Freeman: Ahem! All for one- The Narrator grab the Mandolin Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! What the? He hit him in the head and throw the mandolin away Ryan F-Freeman: But, Narrator guy. You made a deal. He saw him heading to the Trap Door will he's looking at the book Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! Mr. Narrator! Come back! The stage is... He fell to the trapdoor Ryan F-Freeman: This way... Then Man: Let's have to be quite, people. 5 seconds to air. Cue Music... And... Action! Woman: What's that boy doing? Man: Where's the Narrator? Shh! We're live. Just go with it! Hey, you. don't just sit and act silent. Do Something! You're on camera! For crying out loud, say something! Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. I'm Ryan. Man: Tell the Story. Ryan look at his favorite Comic book Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Today I will tell you the story of... Ta da! He show them Ryan F-Freeman: Paw Patrol in 6 Super Heroes Yokai! I think it got nice things including my songs. Kurumi would like this. He began to read Ryan F-Freeman: Our story begins... in the gutter. Where we find the Paw Patrol, the Owca Agents, Zoe and her friends found themselves in the Yokai World. And then they met Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon, Fuyunyan, Bushinyan and Robonyan in the Yokai World. Then he look at the Page of the Keima Ryan F-Freeman: By the Allspark! Keima! Will anyone defend those kids? Anyone, anyone, Anyone!? He turn the next pages and they been attack from them and then Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Anyone? The Yokai Heroes are here and they fight the Keima Ryan F-Freeman: By Gosh! The Yokai Heroes! Yeah! Take that, Keima! It show Marshall, Chase and Rubble look at Apollo Ryan F-Freeman: After that battle, Apollo gives Marshall, Chase and Rubble a gift. He give a Yokai Medal to them Ryan F-Freeman: That's nice, pups. You will summon it soon. Then The Paw Patrol, OWCA Agent and Zoe and Her friends Ryan F-Freeman: From that day forth, our heroes dream of being great Yokai Heroes. It show the Page that they work as a detective agency Ryan F-Freeman: But, as time fly by, thier dream is as far away as ever. And then Ryan is at the Story in the Yokai City Ryan F-Freeman: You see, folks. Before their dream can come true, our heroes need to learn the Yokai Hero Moto. All for one and one for all. Hey. I think I got a song about this. Cue the Music! Then Yokai Heroes appeared All for one and one for all has played Yokai Heroes: The Paw Patrol, The OWCA Agent and Zoe and her Friends saw the Yokai Heroes Marshall: Look at this. It will be us someday. I know it. Rubble: I cannot wait. Rocky: Me too. Yokai Heroes: Ryan F-Freeman: All for one! And one for all! At the Yokai Detective agency Chase is typing the Computer with Perry, Marshall and Sunil is writing down the paper, Zuma, Rubble, Whisper, Komasan, Vinnie, Peter and Komajiro are cleaning the Room, Pinky, USApyon, Rocky and Russel are fixing the Ceiling and the Pipe and Jibanyan is sleeping on the couch Marshall: Yes sir. Detective today, Yokai Heroes tomorrow. Perry: You said it, Marshall. Then RoboDog came with Marshall's badge Marshall: Hey, RoboDog. Wow, you found my badge. Thank you. Say remember when we became friends to all Yokai? They gave us all of their medals, see? He show him all the Medals that he, Perry, Sunil and their friends befriended all the Yokai Marshall: I can't wait to become a Yokai heroes, someday. Then he, Chase, Sunil and Perry got hit it the Head from Whisper, Peter, Komasan and Vinnie Perry: Ow! Peter, watch it. Chase: Careful, Whisper. Sunil: Vinnie, watch where you're cleaning. They knocked over the Ink and now it's on the bucket of Water Whisper: Sorry, guys. Komasan: Can't wait to be a Yokai Hero neither, zura. Vinnie: We got lots of ideas for the Yokai Heroes. Peter: They could use smart heroes like us. Then they saw the Floor covered in Ink that they did, they tried to clean and it doesn't work Chase: USApyon, Rocky, Russell, Pinky, how are you guys? USApyon: You joking? Pinky: Yokai Hero need someone who is brave. Marshall: Yes. And they need a Yokai like us that are brave! USApyon: That's what he said, dani. Brave. Then a Rumbling just scared Russel, USApyon, Pinky and Rocky and they know that was just a Rumbling pipe from upstairs from upstairs Pete is going to take a bath Pete: Yes, sir, yes, sir, yes, sireee. I've been looking forward for this all month. Back to our heroes Terry is carrying all the sandpaper Terry: Maybe, we could sand them. They are wiping the floor, Marshall wasn't looking he use the sandpaper and wiping the file and it look torn Marshall: What the!? Huh!? He need to put it back together, but it's still torn, he need to find something to stick in and he saw a Tape on the top of selves, he climbed the pipe and tried to reach Marshall: Almost... Then value began to turn and the pipes began to go crazy Back to Pete Pete: A-I'm so Adorable. B-I'm so Beautiful. Then the Water stop Pete: Huh? Back to the heroes Whisper is using a Clean Machine, USApyon, Rocky, Pinky and Russell are trying to hit the pipe with the tools and it got stuck All: Uh-oh! (Scream) Marshall is gonna reach the tape Marshall: Almost... Got it. Then Whisper knock it over and Marshall save it Marshall: I got it! Then he got caught by the Clean Machine Marshall: Guys, look out! They got the caught from the Pipe Back to Pete Pete need to know what happened to the pipe and floor is started to crumble Pete: Huh? What? Uh-oh! Whoa! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh... The heroes saw Pete Chase: (Gasp) Pete! They saluted to him Minutes later They were at Laundry Room Pete: Listen, you yardsticks. I am sick and tired of your screw-ups. You guys are hopeless. I leave you for five minutes. And I can back to a disaster! Zuma: Well, we were practising our teamwork. So we can be the Yokai Heroes. Pete: Yokai Heroes? He began to laugh and cough Pete: Hmm. That's priceless. Rubble: But we could work really hard. And prove ourselves, Pete. And then would you let us be Yokai Heroes? Pete: Well, I guess there's 3 wrongs with that. 1! He made Rocky, USApyon, Pinky and Russell scared Pete: You're Cowards. 2- He look at Whisper and RoboDog Massager woman: We're sorry. The number you reached has been disconnected. Pete: Ugh. You're dummies. He look at The Paw Patrol, Sunil, his friends and the OWCA Agents Pete: And just for you lot. You're just too small and unluckiest. Well, I don't want you Kamen Guts wannabes as Yokai Heroes even if you were the last ones in all of my Yokai world. He grab the poster of Apollo Pete: Well. I think you won't be needing this. Kamen Guts is the worst like Appolo. He roll it and give it to Marshall Pete: Here, Marshall. Have a ball. to himself Have a ball. Oh. That's a good one. It make Them sad To be continued Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3